1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, for example, which accommodates a flexible printed wiring board inside a housing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus such as a portable computer accommodates various parts inside a housing thereof, such as printed circuit boards and hard disk derives. These parts accommodated in the apparatus are electrically connected to each other by flexible printed wiring boards (to be referred to as, simply, wiring boards).
Wiring boards are formed to be flat and thin, and further flexible. With these characteristics, a wiring board can be placed in a narrow gap between the housing and parts, or arranged while bending into, for example, U-letter shape so as to surround an end portion of a part.
Wiring boards have elasticity, and therefore when they are bent to be arranged as above, a restoring force (also called as springback) acts, which is a force to restore the original form. Due to the restoring force, in some case, a wiring board displaces from its desired position designed inside the housing, or a terminal portion of a wiring board accidentally detaches from the part.
As a solution to the above-described drawbacks, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-181066 discloses an electronic apparatus in which a projection portion is formed on a wiring board such as to projects in a width direction of the board. As the projecting portion is fit in a recess portion formed in the housing, the wiring board is secured at the desired position. Further, in the conventional electronic apparatus, a grounding pattern is provided on the projecting portion. As the projecting portion is sandwiched between the two outer frames, the wiring board is grounded to the housing via the grounding pattern.
In some cases, depending on the packaging structure, a wiring board is arranged in a gap formed between the inner surface of the housing and parts. With this structure, the wiring board, which has flexibility as mentioned above, may move within the gap. Therefore, in the case where, for example, the terminal portions of the wiring board are connected incompletely to the parts, there are possibilities that a terminal portion of the wiring board accidentally detaches from the parts even if a projection portion is provided on the wiring board as discussed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-181066.